As is well known in the prior art, a structure, core or shell utilized for manufacture of a drum is typically manufactured from laminated wood, veneer, glass fiber-reinforced wood veneer composite, PVC-reinforced wood veneer composite, polyurethane-reinforced wood veneer composite, carbon fiber-reinforced wood veneer composite, phenolic- and polyamid-reinforced wood veneer composite, or possibly a molded epoxy. Regardless of how the structure, core or shell is manufactured, the physical properties and characteristics of the shell are critically important to the quality of the sound generated by the drum or other acoustic instrument manufactured from such structure, core or shell.
The acoustic instruments industry, including the drum industry, is continually striving to: (1) improve the acoustic sustained sound quality and amplitude of string instruments and drums and/or other percussion instruments; (2) reduce manufacturing and machining costs associated with production of such instruments, (3) increase strength-to-weight ratio of the instrument and/or the furniture, and (4) enhance the structural integrity of the instrument and/or the furniture.
A principal area of focus relates to the process for manufacturing the structure, core or shell. Although many known prior art structures, cores or shells are relatively strong and have relatively good sound quality, the present invention encompasses a novel approach for performance enhancement of the structure, core or shell, from an acoustic as well as structural perspective. A principal area of focus relates to the process for manufacturing the structure, core or shell.